The relationship between the mandible and maxilla can have a wide range of consequences. This relationship can affect chewing, biting, facial alignment, and even a person's propensity to snore. A Class II dental relationship is defined as the maxillary arch teeth protruding anteriorly, or mesially of the mandibular teeth. A Class III dental relationship is defined as the mandibular arch teeth protruding anteriorly, or mesially of the maxillary teeth.
These relationships are frequently corrected using orthodontic elastics, headgear, or intra-oral bite correctors (Functional Appliances) that extend between the maxillary and mandibular dental sets. However, orthodontic elastics require frequent replacement. Headgear is often found to be uncomfortable to the wearer and also has a decreased rate of compliance. Intra-oral bite correctors tend to be bulky and uncomfortable to the wearer. Additionally, these types of apparatuses are generally very noticeable, and therefore considered fairly unaesthetic.
Therefore, a need exists for novel oral apparatuses and methods that are able to alter or direct the relationship between the mandible and maxilla in an orthodontic manner. There also exists a need for novel oral apparatuses and methods that are able to alter the positional relationship between the mandible and maxilla to decrease snoring or be used in oral appliance therapy for Obstructive Sleep Apnea. There is a further need for novel oral apparatuses and methods that are able to alter the relationship between the mandible and maxilla for Class II dental relationship or Class III dental relationship correction treatment objectives. Finally, there exists a need for novel oral apparatuses and methods that are able to alter the relationship between the mandible and maxilla in an aesthetic and comfortable manner.